Project 287
by La De Da
Summary: Kakkarot meets a new girl on Earth, and he's starting to like her... only one problem... she's not "real"... not all romance but I didn't know what else I should put...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: I came up with another idea, darn me.... so here's another fic....  
  
A Little About The Story- THis is in the faaaaaaaarrr future, as in when you drive in the street during the summer,  
you're in a tunnel that has the a/c running... haha... and this story is WAY WAY WAY different from the DB/Z/GT plot  
lines... ^_^;;; But the races are mostly still the same, like there is the Saiyans and humans and what not.  
  
~~~~~~~  
Project 287  
  
  
  
  
"Professor, do you honestly believe this is such a good idea?" An assisstant asked as she read over the paperwork.   
Professor Briefs held his hand up to silence her as he circled the large tube and intensly studied the being that was locked  
inside.  
  
"Dad," The blue haired beauty said as the doors opened and she stepped inside, her blue eyes sharp, "The Saiyans will   
be... you're going to release it?" She stepped closer and looked at the being inside.  
  
"It's a girl, Bulma," Professor Briefs said, "If I do release her she'll need a name..."  
  
Bulma put her finger to her chin as if in deep thought, "How 'bout... Chichi?" She asked.  
  
"Sounds acceptable," The Professor circled the tube once more.  
  
"What exactly is she?" Bulma asked, "I mean, I know you spent a lot of time on her so she'd look human and all..."  
  
"Marcy, please show Bulma the paper work and explain to her," Professor Briefs said, "I'm going to do a few more  
calculations before I make my decision."  
  
"... Project 287 is not a robot but a man made human," Marcy handed Bulma some papers, "She can bleed, think for herself,  
learn things, and is made to fight. She is stronger than the average human, but we made her so she could not feel emotions. Whether  
or not this was for the best I am unsure of, but she incapable of feeling. Her blood is not red, but blue to let others know she is   
not human. Project 287 is able to talk and understand all the languages of the universe, she is programmed to know what sign language  
is and how to read it. She has night vision and is programmed to know how to shoot any gun, use any sword, and fight with any weapon."  
  
"It says here that she will only listen to her creators," Bulma said, "So she will only listen to my Father?"  
  
"That is correct, however she is also programmed to listen to you since you are the only daughter of the Professor," Marcy looked  
at the female in the tube.  
  
"Alright, I'll awaken her," Professor Briefs stood up, "She might come in handy if those Saiyans try anything." He pushed a red button  
on the desk and the water began to drain from the tube. Wires that were connected to the female being began to disappear. However, the female   
did not open her eyes. SHe remained in the position she was kept in, arms crossed, legs straight, long black hair down.   
  
"Hm, guess she's a failure," Bulma said while stepped closer to the tube, "She needs some clothes though, it's kinda wrong to have her   
like that..."  
  
"I don't understand how she could not work," The Professor said, "Every calculation is correct! There should be no malfunctions." He quickly  
walked over to the tube, "Stupid machine!!!" He kicked the tube in anger and began to storm around.   
  
"Dad..." Bulma looked a bit surprised, but her Father kept on yelling, "DAD! Look!" He turned around and the female's eyelids were moving from  
eye movement.   
  
"I don't make junk! Don't be stupid! WAKE UP!" THe Professor yelled. That's when her black eyes fluttered open and the room fell quiet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: What'd you think?!?!?! HEHE... thanks for the reviews on my stories, and this one too!!!!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: Hi! Ummmm..... hope you enjoy the story!!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
"Well, she's awake now," Bulma pressed her face against the glass.  
  
"Stand back," Her Father ordered. He pushed another button and the glass was lowered,  
Chichi landed gracefully on the ground. "Marcy, run some exams." Marcy nodded and went to   
work at the computer.  
  
"Do you know what you are?" Bulma asked the female.  
  
"Project 287, defense unit," She replied in monotone.  
  
"And who am I?" She questioned.  
  
"Lady Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corps, daughter of Professor Briefs, my creator," Chichi's  
eyes never moved from in front of her.  
  
"Your name is Chichi," Bulma said.  
  
"...Chichi," She repeated, "Chichi programmed."  
  
"Everything's correct," Marcy said, "No abnormal readings."  
  
"Good," The Professor told them, "Bulma, go get Chichi dressed."  
  
"Yeah, ok," Bulma smiled and led Chichi out of the room.  
  
"Sir," Marcy said, "There happens to be an unrecognizable bug in Project 287's system."  
  
"What?" The Professor walked over to the computer, "Even I don't know what that is."  
  
~~~  
  
"Here we go!" Bulma smiled happily as she sat back and admired her work. Chichi was now  
wearing black, baggyish pants and a white t-shirt. "You look sorta like an army girl now... cept  
you're not wearing army clothes..."  
  
"Army clothes..." Chichi said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see what kind of clothes Dad wants you to wear... but he's not perverted or  
anything, so you don't gotta worry about that," Bulma told her.   
  
"The Saiyan's are here, Bulma," Her Mother's voice said through the closed door, "Your  
Father wants you to bring Chichi down."  
  
"Ok, we'll be right there!" Bulma told her and a few seconds later Chichi led the way   
down the stairs. She stood still beside Bulma and the Professor as the Prince of Vegeta, Kakkarot,  
the bodyguard of the Prince, Nappa, Raditz, and the King of Vegeta entered the room.  
  
"A new member of Capsule Corps?" The King asked the Professor.  
  
"No, just a project," The Professor replied, "I take it you're here to discuss a weapon  
trade?"  
  
"It was scheduled for this week, wasn't it?" The King asked. THe Professor nodded.  
  
"First, let's eat," THe Professor said, "Chichi, Study and Learn Mode."   
  
"Study and Learn...programmed," Chichi said. The King looked at her.  
  
"What sort of project is she?" He asked.  
  
"A defense unit," The Professor said, "Have one of them try to attack Bulma."  
  
"DAD!" Bulma looked shocked.  
  
"Kakkarot," The King said, and a large man with spikey hair looked up, "Try to attack that  
girl, don't hurt her." Kakkarot nodded.  
  
"If you hurt me I swear I'll kill you!" Bulma shouted. Kakkarot only ran at her and was   
about to strike at her but Chichi blocked it for Bulma and began to attack Kakkarot. Kakkarot  
was taken aback but returned the challenge.  
  
"Enough," THe Professor said, and Chichi quit fighting. Kakkarot stopped as well and looked  
at the girl. She didn't seem like a normal human... he had never met a human who could fight like  
that. But if she wasn't human, what was she?  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Second Chapter Out! MUAH HA HA HA! Thanks for the reviews!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Note: Here's Chapter 3, hope you enjoy!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Project 287  
  
  
"Chichi, Copy Mode," Bulma said.  
  
"What are you doing?" THe Professor asked her over dinner.  
  
"Teachin' her to eat," Bulma smiled, Chichi began to sit copy Bulma's movements. SHe   
lifted the chipsticks to her mouth and swallowed the food.  
  
"I take it she's not human," The King said as he watched Chichi.  
  
"No, but close enough," The Professor said, "Defense unit is not clear enough I suppose.  
I'll explain it later."  
  
"Does she know any tricks?" The Prince smirked.  
  
"She knows how to use a gun to blow your brains out," Bulma glared, "She might not be  
human, but she isn't an animal!"  
  
"Don't you speak to me that way woman," He growled through clinched teeth.  
  
"Vegeta, we are guests," The King glared, "Behave yourself."  
  
"And Bulma, treat them with respect," The Professor said, "You'd want them to be nice to  
you."  
  
"But Dad, he had no right talkin about Chichi that way!" Bulma said.  
  
"I wasn't serious, baka," Vegeta rolled his eyes. Bulma looked over at Chichi who was  
still copying Bulma and was standing up, hands on the table and leaning over. Bulma sat back down,  
Chichi doing the same.  
  
"So she can use a gun?" Kakkarot asked.  
  
"Not just a gun," The Professor smiled proudly, "She can use any weapon you give her."  
  
"Chichi, End Copy Mode," Bulma said, "Now you can eat on your own!" SHe sounded cheerful.  
  
"Eating, programmed," Chichi said.  
  
"Chichi was not made to eat," The Professor said, "But it's too late now."  
  
"Professor," Marcy's voice came on the picture (screen) intercom, "I have located a   
program that we did not place in Project 287's system."  
  
"I'll be there after dinner, Marcy," THe Professor said.  
  
"That was me," Bulma smiled, "I programmed a fashion sense into her when I picked out her   
clothes."  
  
"..." The Professor just stared at his daughter, "Trust you to teach her something she   
not need to defend."  
  
"Well, she couldn't go around wearing tacky clothes that she picked!" Bulma smiled,  
"And why did you make her so pretty?"  
  
"What?" Her Father looked at his daughter oddly.  
  
"Scratch that, why did you make her a woman?" Bulma asked. The Professor began to stutter.  
  
"A woman is better at decieving," The Professor said, "It's easier that way." Bulma  
raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah well, it makes it easier to make her a friend that way I guess," She told him.  
  
"You know that..." THe Professor was interrupted by Bulma's hand waving.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know," She said, "Oh well."  
  
"...I suppose she can be your bodyguard," The Professor said, "Since I created one, why  
not create another?"  
  
"Because, it's awful," Bulma said, shocking him, "You can't create life, Dad, you just gotta  
let it take it's course."  
  
"...Maybe you're right," Her Father stated.  
  
"Do you always have conversations at dinner?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Bulma asked.  
  
"There's no problem with it, I just find it amusing," Raditz told her.  
  
"We Saiyans only eat," The King explained, "We find talking to be a less useful trait."  
  
"I find talking to be the most important trait," BUlma smiled.  
  
"With you, that isn't a good thing," The Prince smirked. Bulma glared.  
  
"Do not insult Lady Bulma," Chichi's gaze stared in front of her, "It is disrespectful  
to the Brief family in their household."  
  
"..." Vegeta simply went on eating.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Thanks thanks thanks!!! Hope you liked this chapter! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Notes: Finally! Chapter Four! Enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
"Activate personality," Bulma grinned as she pushed a few buttons on the computer, Chichi was  
connected to the computer by a few wires.  
  
"Personality activated," Chichi replied.  
  
"Bulma?!" THe Professor ran into the room, "What did you do?!"  
  
"I activated her personality, what's wrong with that?" BUlma asked, making an insulted face.  
  
"I only installed a personality in her data in case she was sent to another planet to carry  
out an assignment of some sort, not to have one while she's here!" He gave his daughter a cross  
looked, "Her personality isn't going to be happy like yours, she's going to be even more serious  
than before."  
  
"Serious?" Bulma asked and looked at her, "Oh well, at least she has a mind of her own now."  
  
"No, she doesn't," THe Professor sighed, "She can't make final decisions on her own, she has to  
process the decision first, that information is sent to the main computers here, and then she  
is programmed to do what the computers send back at her."  
  
"Dad!" Bulma shouted, "She's going to have a life of misery!"  
  
"She won't have a life, Bulma! She's a project!" He told her, "SHe doesn't understand what life,  
love, trust, any of that is! She doesn't have a soul!."  
  
"Soul..." Chichi repeated, "Soul is not in the readings. Access denied." The professor gave his   
daughter an "I told you so" look. Bulma looked at him stubbornly.  
  
"Come on, Chichi," SHe said, "I'll show you are Capsule Corps."  
  
"Map of Capsule Corps has been programmed," SHe replied, "No tour is necessary."  
  
"Well then, I'll show you to your room," Bulma told her. She walked out of the room, followed  
by the soul less project.  
  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Kinda short, eh? Hehe, sorry so sorry! ^___^ Thanks for the reviews! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 5! YAY! Hehe, hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~  
  
Kakkarot stepped outside of his room the next morning, eager for a good stretch and a practice  
fight with one the other Saiyans. But first, like every other morning, came breakfast. He   
walked down the hall and to the dining room, where food was being laid out neatly, making him  
want to drool.  
  
"Is everything alright, Kakkarot?" Bulma asked, joining him in the dining room as Chichi stood  
behind her.  
  
"Yeah...everything is fine," He replied.  
  
"You just looked at the food oddly," Bulma told him, "Anyway, have a lovely breakfast."  
  
"You're not going to be here?" He asked.  
  
"No," Bulma smiled, "I'm going out shopping to get Chichi some clothes to wear."  
  
"Oh," He glanced at Chichi who was standing straight and orderly, as if she moved she would be  
severly punished.  
  
"Kakkarot!" The Prince growled, "After breakfast, we spar."  
  
"Spar activated," Chichi said, and then looked at Kakkarot, "After I return, we'll spar."  
  
"Spar with me?" Kakkarot asked.  
  
"Yes, is that alright?" She responded, her facial expression never changing from the serious look  
that was placed upon it.  
  
"That's... fine," He told her, "Well, I'm starved, let's eat!"  
  
"And we should go," BUlma smiled, "Come on Chichi." Chichi nodded and followed Bulma out.  
  
~~~  
  
It wasn't often he saw a woman fight with such strength. Chichi fought with so much power Kakkarot  
thought he might lose just so she wouldn't look bad at trying so hard and then failing; but when  
he knocked her to the ground she stood right up, bowed and shook his hand, thanking him for the battle.  
When he watched her walk away he didn't see an artificial human, but a woman who true abilities  
lay deep within.  
  
~~~  
  
"DAD!" Bulma yelled, "Her programming, blue prints, your notes, EVERYTHING about her is gone!" The  
professor quickly made his way into the room.  
  
"Impossible," He looked shocked as he went through the piles of papers on his desk, "MARCY!" There  
was no sign of the woman while he continued looking.   
  
"Is something wrong, Sir?" Chichi asked as she entered the room.   
  
"We can't find your programming blue prints, Chichi," Bulma explained as she looked at her, "You  
wouldn't be able to find them, would you?"  
  
"Extra chips I had created were with the blue prints... Chichi's connecting to those chips, she should  
be able to locate them," The Professor told his daughter, "Chichi... locate Profect 287's blueprints."  
Chichi's eyes closed as a light humming noise came from her.  
  
"Blueprints found, located in the hands of Professor Mark Danson," Chichi opened her eyes, "Brother  
to Marcy Danson."  
  
"...Damn," The Professor sat down, "Out smarted by that fool of an assisstant."  
  
"Dad... what do you think they'll do?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know what his plans are, but we'd better get those blue prints back."  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: WOW! It's finally finished! I had been working on this one for a while, but... lol...  
ran out of ideas and went brain dead. I think I'm on a roll again! Thanks for the reviews! ^___^ 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Notes: Here's chapter six! YAY! ^^  
  
~~~  
  
"Blue prints have been sealed away, access denied," Chichi opened her eyes, "I apologize for the  
inconvenience."  
  
"That bastard put them somewhere," The Professor glared and stopped the car, "We don't even know where  
he is."  
  
"Settle down Dad, you'll have a heart attack."  
  
"Marcy Danson located," Chichi told them, "23rd Street, Apartment number 901, building 3."  
  
"Thank you Chichi," Bulma smiled as her Father started the car and raced to the location where  
Marcy Danson was waiting.  
  
~~~   
  
"..." Marcy looked away from the two humans, an ashamed expression on her face, "My brother will do what  
he wants."  
  
"You stole those blue prints," The Professor stated, "Stealing has its consequences (sp?)."  
  
"What are you planning to do?!" Marcy asked, surprise and worry ringing in her voice, she looked at Chichi,  
afraid of the artificial human. Chichi was only looking at her with a stern face. She was ready to listen  
to command, and this only made Marcy more nervous. She stepped from one foot to the other, waiting for the  
Professor or his daughter to order the man made woman to attack. But nothing came from the Professor or his  
daughter as she anticipated her death or capture.  
  
"...Well?" Bulma looked at her father, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Where is your brother, Marcy?" The Professor asked.  
  
"I can't tell you," Marcy let her gaze land on the floor, "I...won't tell."  
  
"Marcy, this is important," He tried to compromise, "I will pay you a great amount of money to know   
where he is."  
  
"...No," She said, stubbornly.  
  
"Fine," He stood up straight, and she looked up at him, "Chichi, capture Marcy." Chichi moved so quickly,  
so swift that it seemed it was a dance. She didn't give Marcy any time to run before the handcuffs brought her  
hands together behind her back, making them tight enough that it would hurt if Marcy tried to escape.  
  
~~~  
  
After taking Marcy to jail, they tried to locate her brother one more time through CHichi.   
  
"Access denied," Was her reply. Disappointed, they returned back to their home in defeat. The Professor  
angrily walked to his lab room, calling and informing local train, plane, and other transportation services know  
who they were looking for. His description was harder, the Professor had never met Marcy's brother. He connected  
to his internet services however and got a profile picture of him, along with information.  
  
"Hopefully he cares enough about his sister to turn himself in," Bulma said as she stepped into the room,  
Chichi following, "What do you think his intentions are?"  
  
"Either he wants to make Project 287 himself, or he's going to hold the prints for ransom," THe Professor closed his eyes,  
"But the second sounds ridiculous."  
  
"...If there are more Chichi's out there... couldn't things get complicated?" Bulma asked. Her father nodded.  
  
"And it especially depends on what he wants to do with the artificial humans," THe Professor sat back in his chair,  
"They can cause great damage if used in the wrong way."  
  
"Don't worry about it Dad," Bulma gave a comforting smile, "No one is as smart as you, he probably won't be able to figure   
it out anyway." Her father returned the smile.  
  
"Let's hope not."  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks for reviewing. Haha, time IS short with school, so sorry updates will be slow! ^__^;;; Hehe, thanks again,  
and please stick by! I'm workin' as hard as I can. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
Author's Notes: MUAH HA HA HA HA! FInally updating! WEEHEE!   
  
~~~  
  
Chichi was sitting across from Bulma at the table, once again in copy mode as Bulma jotted down   
notes. Each and every letter Chichi wrote down matched Bulma's, it was impossible to tell who  
wrote what. Bulma smiled fondly at her. "It's amazing what Dad can do."  
  
Chichi looked up and repeated her words, surprising Bulma. "End Copy Mode." Chichi's eyes did  
not look as if they were absorbing everything anymore, but instead were studying Bulma's face.   
Bulma's eyes were concentrating hard on her notes. "If we're going to find this guy, I guess first  
of all we need to find out how he's blocking you..."  
  
Chichi didn't seem to be listening, although she had to be. It was incapable for her to ignore  
something, and it was even harder for her to forget. Everything was stored inside a chip located  
in her artificial brain. Bulma sat back, leaning against the chair. "I suppose I won't find out   
anything more tonight."  
  
"..." Chichi didn't say anything, she just watched as Bulma stretched and started putting her books  
away. "What is it like?" She asked, her eyes turning lighter. Bulma looked surprised.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"What is it like to be human?" Chichi asked, "To be real?"  
  
"..." Bulma didn't know what to say, she didn't think that Chichi would ask such a thing. Was it  
even in her program to wonder these things? "Well... I really don't know how to explain it..." She smiled,  
"I guess we just have more emotions, we cry over things when we're sad... we laugh and smile when  
we're happy, we frown and yell when we're mad..." She was just realizing how it must be like for  
Chichi not to be able to do these things... "What's it like to be... what you are?"  
  
Chichi just stared at her, "I do not understand..." She then stood up, "I will be reporting in with  
the Professor before returning to my room." She then left Bulma's room and walked to the lab, where  
the Professor was typing into his computer.   
  
"Chichi, one last thing I want you to do for me," THe Professor said, smiling and warm smile  
up at her, "I want you to try and find a Harold Thompson." Chichi's eyes went dark as her face  
became straight, her lips curving into a small frown.   
  
"Harold Thompson, found. 2765 West Drive, twenty one and one fourth miles from this location,"  
She replied. SHe looked up, "Is that the information you wanted?" The Professor nodded while  
writing the address down, then excused her. She walked to her room, and on the way ran into Kakkarot.  
  
"Sorry," He told her, trying to smile but not finding it in him. He didn't know how to react with something  
that wasn't living, but looked like it should be. He found the machine beautiful, of course, and  
if he saw her without knowing what she was first he certainly would have thought she was human.  
  
"I have been ordered to go to bed, but tomorrow morning I will spar. I apologize for not keeping  
my word," She told him. So she had remembered. He gave a smile.  
  
"It's no problem, I'll be waiting!" And they went their separate ways.  
  
~~~  
Author's Note: SOrry it took so long! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Teehee, hope you liked!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Notes: Chapter Eight! WEEHEEHEE! ^___^ I've got the urge to write!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~  
  
Kakkarot's blood pulsed and his heart started to pound against his chest. He began to wonder if Chichi could hear it.  
She seemed to not be moved at all by their spar, she wasn't breathing heavily... and she wasn't sweating. He was. He felt  
the drops trickle down the sides of his face, down the front of his face. His hair was beginning to soak. He smirked  
at Chichi. The Professor had programmed her to fight well. She was certainly good at it. No human could stand a chance   
against her.  
  
Chichi got back into her fighting stance. Kakkarot was smirking, and she did not understand what about. She ran at him,  
and the two sparred. They exchanged kicks and punches. When they separated again, Kakkarot grinned and gulped down some  
water.   
  
"I think that's all for now!" He told her, grinning more. She nodded and bowed in a formal manner.  
  
"Thank you," She told him. He waved his hands.  
  
"No no, thank you," He laughed, "It's nice to fight someone else now and then." He thought he saw a smile on her lips as  
she left the training room, but he wasn't sure... or he couldn't believe it. He grabbed a towel and dabbed it at his skin,  
drying off the sweat and then throwing it over his shoulder. He walked to his room to get cleaned up.  
  
~~~  
  
"I've found our guy," Professor Briefs stated, "He has three different identities. Harold Thomas, LeRoy Moore, and his   
original name. I've checked at all of the addresses, none are valid. He has either moved out or just disappeared."  
  
"How do we find him then?" Bulma asked. The Professor sighed.  
  
"I haven't completed that yet," He told her, "From the looks of it so far it's almost impossible... but he obviously doesn't  
realize he's messing with the smartest man alive. (A bit conceited, no?) I'll find him. Hopefully before he causes trouble."  
  
"Yeah," Bulma stood up, "Well I'm going out." She left the room and walked to her own room, changed into different clothes and  
found Chichi. "Come on, lets go shopping." She smiled at the mechanical human. Chichi nodded and followed Bulma out.  
  
~~~  
  
Driving into the parking lot Bulma looked around her. Chichi's progamming started to buzz, making a light humming noise. Bulma looked  
at her.   
  
"Contact, Aritficial Human one mile North from here. Two. Three. Four. Five counted," Chichi said, going into a trance like state,  
"More coming from the South. And East. Now West."  
  
"..." Bulma started at her, then started the ignition on the car, speeding off down the road. "Shit."  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: MUAH HA HA HA! Hope you liked! Thanks for the reviews!!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT

A/N: Wow…been a while…

Bulma slammed on the brakes in front of Capsule Corps. and jumped out of the car, racing into the building. Chichi followed close behind, her calm face showed nothing was wrong. 

                "DAD!" Bulma yelled, her voice echoing in the halls, "THEY'VE BEEN COPIED! CHICHI! SHE'S BEEN COPIED!" Her Father stepped out of his office and nodded.

                "I see that," He told her and pointed to the cameras that were hidden all around the country, "I've got to keep tabs on what each place is coming up with… if I want to beat them all."

                "Dad, what'll we do?" Bulma asked frantically.

                "They've proven to be killers," Dr. Briefs said, "He made them to murder and control." He let out a deep sigh, "They've got the strength of Chichi, but they look different. Each one was made to look the same, female body, blonde hair… green eyes. Unmistakably my design though. Chichi can not handle this alone." 

                "The Saiyans," Bulma told him, "The Saiyans can destroy them!" 

                "Don't jump to conclusions," Dr. Briefs told her, "It's be up to them if they wanted to help. This is our planet, our problem, not theirs. This is my mistake."

                "We'll help," Kakkarot said, walking into the room.

                "If we want a peace plan, the least we can do is take care of a few machines," Vegeta frowned and leaned against a wall, "Although this is your screw up."

                "Don't blame it on my father!" Bulma shouted.

                "Thank you," Dr. Briefs smiled. Kakkarot, Chichi and Vegeta all went outside and made their separate ways. 

A/N: I know, I know… that was WAY short. Sorry! I'll  update soon! Haha… Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
